


幽邃黑色故事集

by Argentum_1127



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cthulhu Mythos Fusion, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Cults, Fluff and Smut, Mermaid Aldrich, Mermaid in a Manhole, Other, The song of saya, bathtub mermaid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 这一个融梗（借鉴）了下水道美人鱼和沙耶之歌的成人向纯爱黑童话。
Relationships: Aldrich Devourer of Gods/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Sulyvahn/Aldrich
Kudos: 1





	幽邃黑色故事集

**Author's Note:**

> “...幽邃的信徒需要壮大的故事——  
> “那必须是能与之共存，却又不会发狂的故事。”  
> ...

单身独居的中年男子在浴室里藏了一只半人鱼。

每每推开磨砂的玻璃门，沙力万都能闻到那股腥烂，伴随水花的拍击声穿过耳膜，趴在浴缸边缘的生物用唇语向他道以“欢迎”。

艾尔德利奇上半的人身是瘦削而脆弱的，像是被浑浊的水彩浸泡过，又于寒冬的冷日光下晒过的画纸，轻轻触碰都会使得他的皮肤起皱，翻出结痂的伤口流出脓血。他不似是童话里拥有绚丽得能折射出七色水纹的彩鳞，也没有透明轻柔如绸丝般的薄鳍，更无动听似天籁的喉，他匍匐，蜷缩在狭小的浴缸里，糜烂的尾肉泡得烂白，扭动着，蠕成一团，外露的骨刺快要扎进鲜有的鳞肉尚且完好之处。

沙力万是在暴雨后涨潮的死潭边发现艾尔德利奇的。当时他头戴遮眸的冠，像被寄居蟹废弃的蚌螺壳嵌住半颅，披散的白发混在湿烂的泥泞里，显得更加污秽。他趴在泥岸，挣扎地摆起尾巴，用尖利的齿啃咬石上的青苔，磕碰的声音异常刺耳。

——这是恶心的，肮脏的怪物。匿身在腐木沉浮的沼泽地，以失足落水的兔鹿为食，不曾挤身进自然百科的任意一页。

然而，他却出现了沙力万的眼前。在他的足边，用瘦到包骨的手臂抱住他的脚踝，在他本就粘了泥的风衣上留下一污畸形的掌印。

也许是机缘巧合，沙力万驻足。他蹲下，从腋侧抬起人鱼的半身，小心翼翼地把他架在肩面，只剩下软骨的尾悬空折转，将黑褐色的泥点溅在浴过雨的白花蕊上。过于疲惫，过于虚弱，病入膏肓又久日未餐，返回途中的沙力万越来越觉得自己的左半身挂的是死尸，无力的手恰好压迫在他的心口，冷似冬寒，透过衣服都能贯穿胸膛。

沙力万不知是什么在引导自己的一举一动，若是真心的善人应当是把他送回远处的深潭，尘封起他存在的历史。可沙力万没有。他确实也没有昧心去做一个彻彻底底的恶徒。当愤世嫉俗、心理扭曲的媚俗烂人遇见身形丑恶、样貌骇目的腐鱼，在种种残忍冷酷的可能性里，他选择了可谓是受谴责最轻的那一个。

要怪就怪他那张被死死咬合住的盔冠仁慈保留住的下半脸上，仍然有让长期孤寂的男人心动的妩媚，因此他才会坚定地签署下最终的决议：

『收养』

——同源于狡诈的独占欲，偏偏划去淡痕书写的囚禁二字，用矫饰的笔触添墨，读起来尚且善良有温存。

男人庆幸自己拥有一间还算宽阔的浴房，不常使用的白瓷澡缸恰好能将娇瘦的身躯和长尾全部容纳。清澈冷冽的自来水漫过破碎的鳍骨，浸润残缺的腹纹，掉落鳞片的薄膜起皱，黑色的死皮随着水升的浮力漂起，像剪烂的蕾丝礼裙，挂在被玷污过的贵妇身上。

艾尔德利奇在水浴中清醒过来，他用湿润的手背洗拭唇边的污渍，捂住颊旁的疮痂，对眼前沉默着高大身影抿嘴微笑。他看他还穿着那身污泞的风衣，帽兜盖住两耳。透过昏暗的光线，他淡漠的面容褐如死木，满是胡乱纹刻的枝状刺青缠绕起深邃的五官。

“我想，你也不是什么好人吧？”

轻启双唇，艾尔德利奇露出骇人的尖齿，撑住瓷缸的外缘，把上身挺起，凸出的肋骨凑近沙力万的胸口，伤痕累累的尾侧转，在刚过滤好的清水里，又开出一朵朵黑红色的苔藓花。

“有传闻说吃了人鱼的肉可以长生不老，我想借你验证一下它的真实性。”

拧开手里的淋浴喷头，沙力万闷哼，对着对方的锁凹呲了一滩水，看他受惊似地狼狈倒下，却又保持着诡异的笑容慢慢浮起。

“你好粗鲁。”人鱼道，撩开粘在颔下的碎发，“但你很诚实，这点我喜欢。”

沙力万感觉的出来对方在有意无意地挑逗。与其说他是沼地里的水怪，倒不如说他更像深海中的鱼妖，只可惜他发霉的湿喉咙唱不出诱惑的曲子，但他不可否认的是那种听上去耳液都发腻的艳俗话，着实像个卖淫的婊子在揽客。可能这也是他吸引他的一个理由吧，毕竟沙力万并不后悔自己嫖过娼，这也让他自学经验，见多识广。

但实际上，他们的交流并不多。深知彼方老奸巨猾的两位，肯拿出手作交换的唯一信息就是彼此的姓名。或许比起艾尔德利奇一声一声地对着自己喊“树先生”，男人还是觉得他揪着嗓子直呼自己“沙力万”比较好。

艾尔德利奇的到访并未阻碍偏居外郊的沙力万如往常般去往城镇例行公事。当然他也不会任由时间的空缺在无所事事中溜走。他会在黎明为艾尔德利奇换水，在晚归后替他滤脏，会在工作之余冲洗风尘的时分，帮他掐下坏死的皮肉和鳞，涂上消毒剂和碘酊。沙力万不耻于把赤裸的身体暴露在艾尔德利奇的面前。温流在浴缸边的澡间冲洒，弥散出薄薄的水汽，沙力万隐约能察觉到对方正盯着自己，目光游离，上下打量，露出坏笑，还不住地挪蹭巨尾。他和艾尔德利奇相处的时候异常心安，大概是他们彼此都用“吃”作威胁，艾尔德利奇畸形的牙齿太锋利，看起来比他割肉的刀还要快，他怕他在凌迟对方之前就已经丧生在食人鱼的腹中了。

日复一日，男人像养一条真正的宠物鱼一般照顾他的怪物。他眼睁睁地看着烂黑的痂变成鲜红的创，化脓的溃疡重塑为新生的痤疮。沙力万暂可认为它算是一种病程上的好转，但他仍然不解满身疮痍还能活动自如的艾尔德利奇是否天生糜烂，仅因污染的水质炎症化破开的肤口，让他初来驾到之时形似鱼骨拼接成的肉块，可悲又可憎。

“你在想什么？”艾尔德利奇用手拉住沙力万的袖口，捻住碘酊棉签的手指停在半空中，“我的伤是不会愈合的，和你最坏的想法一样。”

“你不痛吗？”

“痛不痛又与你何干？找一个合适的机会吃了我，也少给自己添些不必要的麻烦。”

“那我很抱歉之前骗了你，比起相信长生不老的鬼话，我还有其他更现实点的打算。”

“你想我变得健康又丰满，好满足你时不时膨胀的性欲。”

“能对你起反应的人，怕不是缺一个心理医生。”

“我的手可以帮你。”艾尔德利奇用细长的指节窝成空拳，圈住撅起的嘴唇，做出下流的姿势，“当然，如果你够胆，我可以帮你口。”

“我怀疑你连脑花都烂成渣了吧。”

面对侮辱和戏弄需要用些恶毒的讥讽，沙力万早就习惯和他作唇舌间的博弈了。

“说不准。”艾尔德利奇沉进缸底，淡金色的头盔在水面上反射出暗哑的光，“你也半斤八两，我猜的出来。或许你可以换一种方式处理你的公务，就像药医无用需要尝试食补一样。”

“...”

沙力万读懂了。第一秒是诧异，第二秒是恐惧，第三秒是平静，第四秒是宽慰，第五秒是感激。艾尔德利奇数过秒刻，少有地发现沙力万露出笑容，笑得比他还阴险还恶毒，他仿佛在他的身上闻到了世间最美丽的味道。由从前就有的，淡淡的人肉人血的腥味里慢慢放大。艾尔德利奇的肚子开始咕咕叫了。

从那时起，人鱼分分秒秒都在期待冰箱门开合的声响。冷藏过的、新鲜温热的、被厨艺欠佳的沙力万烹饪过的、交由自己生吞活剥的....无论粗糙与精致都是额外的附加剂，艾尔德利奇贪食人肉内在的鲜香，更享受意识尚存的祭品从血块堆积的嗓子里发出尖锐的水泡音。

人鱼的伤开始愈合，紧绷的皮被缓慢增厚脂肪垫起，透明的缸水成为血池，滋养他柔嫩的皮肤和饱满的尾肉。

遗憾的是他的利齿并未退化。艾尔德利奇透过淋浴间的玻璃偷看沙力万洗澡的时候，他看见对方把水流的温度越调越冷，心道他的确缺一个能给他肏的心理医生，再让他忍耐下去恐怕会憋出问题吧？

不过沙力万也不傻，用吃饭做诱饵，把手摇当作条件。他听艾尔德利奇喷笑他口是心非的时候自己也笑，喘息着把精液射到他嘴里。

艾尔德利奇的身体定格在最匀称的形态，肋纹只在抬臂时可以显现，无雌性征的胸脯平坦却挺立润亮的粉珠，腹部毫无赘余的肌肉被鱼尾的联合处紧紧绷拉，即使是磨蹭软嫩的身体，也能释放男人充盈的精囊。

政治腐败，法律失衡的社会就要死去了。杀人犯和食人鱼蜗居偏安在郊野森林中的一隅寻欢作乐，庆祝道德败坏的恶人最终胜利，堪称比童话还要完美的结局。艾尔德利奇告诉沙力万，他预见日落后的世界会经历轮回和交替，若他愿意和他一起永生下去的话..

**“以我无用的尾作食吧。”**

未来的神使自作主张，报恩一个未曾嫌弃过自己丑恶狰狞的烂人，请求新主接受他拙劣的奉承...

....

...

“怎么样？圣教的故事很感人吧？”

“我怎么听都像是你在骂我，而不是在感激我。”

幽暗的教堂里，沙力万看着轮椅上的圣者合起新编的圣经故事。窗外的天空像暗涌的胶质，透过玻璃彩绘将阴影打在深紫色的封皮上。

“这是你不懂了，教宗大人。幽邃的信徒需要壮大的故事——

“那必须是能与之共存，却又不会发狂的故事。”

...

**Author's Note:**

> “そんなふうに タンポポの種が  
> 心を決めるとしたら どんな時だと思う？”  
> ““それはね その砂漠にたったひとりだけでも  
> 花を愛してくれる人がいるって知ったとき。”
> 
> “那随风飘荡的蒲公英种子，  
> 会在何时决定它的归宿呢？”  
> “那一定，是在这片沙漠中，  
> 蒲公英知道还有唯一一个真爱它的人的时候。”
> 
> ——《沙耶の唄》（沙耶之歌）
> 
> 我的twi：@1127Argentum  
> 我的企鹅：805882794  
> 我的Lof：https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎交流）。  
> Sulyrich lovers DM me plz Orz  
> 沙利奇同好火速扩我，可吃逆！！！！


End file.
